There is a reproduction system, which is called Bluetooth Advanced Audio Distribution Profile (hereinafter, also referred to as Bluetooth A2DP), in which wireless transmission and reproduction are performed at the same time in real time. This reproduction system employs a technology of preventing sound interruption by accumulating a certain quantity of encoded audio data (hereinafter, also simply referred to as encoded data) in a buffer on a receiver side (hereinafter, also simply referred to as reception buffer) before it is reproduced on the receiver side (see Patent Literature 1).
Determination of reproduction start in the technology of Patent Literature 1 above is based on the quantity of accumulated data (number of bytes, number of words, etc.). For example, if encoded data equivalent to 60% of the buffer size in the reception buffer is received (accumulated), it is determined that reproduction should be started. In addition, there has also been proposed to estimate transmission condition and vary the compression rate.
However, in such a system, a time until reproduction is started, that is, a delay time can be varied if the compression rate in encoding processing is varied. In addition, the buffer size of the reception buffer on the reception side can be exceeded if the compression rate is varied during reproduction.
In view of this, in order to avoid data overflow of the reception buffer, there has been proposed a technology of adaptively changing transmission/reception (see Patent Literature 2). That is, in the method of Patent Literature 2, the overflow of the reception buffer is avoided in such a manner that, if the reception buffer buffers data corresponding to a defined number of bytes or more, an apparatus on the reception side transmits a status to a transmission side and a data flow to be transmitted is controlled and changed on the transmission side.